


Time Travel, in my life? It's more likely than you think

by aurorakitty5



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, At this point, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, FYI, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Thanks, Time Travel, Ugh, Wack, alos, also, and naruto giving nicknames to people, but idk you guys are like, i need feedback, i'm uploading on this site first, idk anymore, more characters added on as we go, more sophisticated i guess, my ff.n readers didn't really appreciate it, please leave comments and reviews, please take it as a joke, there are some jokes like hinata's name being changed almost every chapter, there is a lot of swearing, under the same name, we meaning I, what even is tagging, you don't find out about this until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: Naruto, after being rudely awakened after being thrown into the Infinite Tsukuyomi, decided he didn't want to live like he did in the genjutsu. After working with the Nine-Tailed Fox, he goes back in time where it all started, with the graduation of Kakashi? Join Naruto and Kurama as they attempt to put a stop to the wheels of fate, and see a happy ending for everyone in the end.





	1. Welcome to the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Eyye, lmao, it's Aurora and i'm here with my first ever story! Now, while I do have notes for the first four chapters, that doesn't mean I have the four chapters written out yet. In regards to an update schedule, I will update sporadically, as both my schedule and my motivation can not be classified as a driving factor to finishing this story anytime soon. In the summer, hopefully i'll be able to update more, but for now, please don't have high hopes.
> 
> I do not currently have a beta, so everything is proof-read by me. So sorry for any mistakes, I am also working off of my basic Naruto knowledge, so some things might not make much sense. Also, pardon for any formatting problems, I am trying to sort all of that out. This is also a pretty short chapter, sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. If I did, it wouldn't be as good as what is it now. Also, I don't know how to use this format someone please help me.
> 
> Enjoy! Also, if you don't notice, I change Hinata's name every time Naruto mentions her. It's not a mistake. The first chapter is the only chapter when there is a constant name change.

=========

The last thing Naruto remembered was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen with Sasuke in a restored Konoha, talking and laughing about how Iruka and Kakashi just kept dancing around each other, and if one member of Team 7 would just push, it would all be solved. Of course, when Naruto awoke to find himself stuck in a dark and destroyed wasteland with a giant ass tree, well, excuse him if he had some questions and concerns. Of course, too tired to really be able to do anything, he fell back asleep and woke up into an even more confusing place.

\------------------

In his opinion, waking up into the weird wasteland was fine, if a bit (a lot) saddening. Waking up into the absolute hell that was his apparent family was number three on his 'fuck-this-shit' list. Many different things combined together that were absolutely not meant to be together made a soup of disaster.

 

Naruto had some questions, rightfully so, considering he was apparently married to Himawam (Hinatam?) and had two kids, one of whom (in his opinion) was creepily like him, except for the fact that he was a cheating, lying, and potentially murderous shinobi, if he could even be called that.

 

Not to mention Sasuke, whom, last Naruto checked, was 'gay as hell' (not his words), who was apparently married to Sakura and had a child. Not that Naruto held any aggression towards Sakura as she was a wonderful and talented kunoichi, but forgive him if he was more than a little confused and disturbed. The little solace Naruto had was the fact that Iruka and Kakashi were, apparently, still gay as hell for each other. Some things never change, he guessed.

 

Deciding to 'fuck this and leave', he attempted to get into his mind to talk to Kurama, the nine-tailed fox that roomed in his mind who didn't pay rent with money but with chakra. After a little ass while, the fox finally allowed him passage into his own mind, which was kinda sad considering it was his mind, but Naruto didn't really have that on the forefront of his mind at that moment.

 

"Yo, Kurama, do you have any idea what is going on outside in the world? Because it was like one second went by and boom it's like I was sent to hell, but worse, and I really think that's a cause for concern-ttebayo." Naruto said, foregoing any sort of greeting because he was concerned dammit.

 

"Finally brat, you've come to your senses, at least, the ones you somehow still have." said the fox, batting only three tails instead of all nine, which Naruto chose to interpret as meaning Kurama had actual concern.

 

"Oof, low blow, but seriously," Kurama snorted, "Hey! But seriously, how the fuck can we fix this. I don't want to be married to Himaton, nor do I want whatever-the-fuck my son's name is. I don't really give a shit about my daughter either, since I didn't even want children, especially not with Hinawon, but she doesn't seem as bad a whomever-the-fuck my son is. How can this fuck-up be fixed?" Naruto asked, dead serious.

 

"Well, in order to fix this 'fuck-up' as you so eloquently put it, would be to time travel back into the past. By doing so, you are guaranteed to make at least one serious change that would impact the time flow. In simpler words, you need to time travel, and then try to stop certain things from happening. Well, in your case, at least one thing." Kurama explained, laying down on his paws to stare at Naruto.

 

"Oh, wow. I, uh, I thought you would say something a bit more difficult to achieve." Naruto said, scratching his neck. Kurama grinned.

 

"That's where you're wrong!" Kurama sang, grin just on this side of 'potentially not going to eat you'. "In order to go back in time, you will have to make a seal, and since currently you are trapped in a genjutsu, you are going to have to be very stealthy, as Kaguya could sense you doing something out of the ordinary. Which would be very bad for both you and me." Kurama said, hoping to impart some knowledge of the potential backlash that could happen.

 

"How difficult would this seal be?" Naruto asked, mind already planning and reviewing what could happen and when it would happen.

 

"With your skill level and me helping, it shouldn't be so bad, especially considering the seal itself is not even that difficult of a seal." Kurama mused, looking at Naruto with amusement. "This weekend, I would like you to come into your mind at around eight at night, and begin working on the seal here in your mind. It's one of those seals." Kurama said, about ready to go back to sleep.

 

"So, a two day seal starting tomorrow?" Naruto asked, confirming what he expected to be the answer.

 

"Yes, now leave!" Kurama bellowed, kicking Naruto out of this mind and into the body of a man about to wake up with the sun.

\------------------

"God, this whole is going to be, to quote Shikamaru, troublesome." Naruto complained, but not particularly caring. "Might as well get the last luxuries of the future before I go back in time. Damn, this whole thing fucking sucks."

 

With that note being his final one, Naruto dressed in what seems assumed he wore daily and exited the house, preparing to go to the library to read some books about time travel, even if none of them held any actual factual information.

 

"This is going to be very tedious and very troublesome. But if I even want a chance in hell to go home, I guess I don't have a choice." Naruto grumbled, reaching the library. "Time to start reading I guess." Reaching the library and going in, he wandered around, looking for any books that might be relevant to his research. While doing so, he began to look through the so-called 'memories' of his past-future self.

 

"Wow wait, I'm the Hokage here? Fuck, now I gotta leave a note about where I am, especially since Shikamaru seems to be my adviser and Kakashi seems to occasionally comes to the office to see what's going on. Fuck me up bitch I do not have time for this shit." Naruto grimaced, attempting to come to terms about how maybe-fucked he was.

 

"Goddammit, this whole thing has gone straight to hell."

=========


	2. Time Travel isn't as fun as you might think it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, our main characters find themselves in a bit of a pickle but no worries! The worst is yet to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, i'm back with a chapter again. It's chapter two I guess. Now, the reason why I spelled Hinata's name correctly is because Naruto is in the same time as she is in. Once he starts to spend a lot of time in the past, he'll forget her name and call her different things. But yeah, a new chapter.

=========

“Ya know Kurama, this whole ‘I’m a neglecting dad thing’ kinda sucks. I mean, yeah, who would want to be around my son for more than five minutes but my daughter is kinda cute I guess.”

“Brat, take this the right way, shut the fuck up.”

“Sorry, sorry! It's just that, I understand why this might be the thing that I would see in the genjutsu. It's all domestic and stuff. But like, why Hinata? I mean, yeah, she was the only girl back at the Academy who wasn't a Sasuke fangirl, but that didn't mean I had to marry her. For fuck sake man, I'm not even twenty five percent straight! But go off I guess.”

“Listen, kit. Shut up and do your research.”

“Fine, fine. But seriously-”

“No, do your work otherwise you’ll be stuck here until you die. I wouldn’t like that to happen.”

“Geeze Kurama, i’m trying. It’s just that, well, you normally couldn’t walk into a library and find what you need right off the bat without a lot of searching, especially if you’re time traveling.”

“You know what, we’re done. We’ve been done the past ten minutes.”

“Really Kurama! I’ve been here for god knows how long and you tell me this now?!”

“Yeah, as it has been said before, I enjoy watching you suffer.”

“Oh, buzz off.”

“Gladly.”

“No you furry, get back here, I still need to figure out how to set this whole thing up!”

“No, everything you need to know is already written down. Just, go to the Forest of Death and do it there.” And with that, Kurama left the conversation, fully intent to sleep until he was needed again.

“You know what Kurama, eat shit and die! Now I have to go and do this all by myself!” Picking up the books that he took out, he left the library. Walking to the Forest of Death, he felt himself smile, reliving memories of the past. “Maa, the Chunin Exams were wild. Aside from Orochimaru crashing our party, all in all, it was a pretty chill time. Well, except for when we killed Kabuto. Looking back, that was both one of the best and worst decisions we made.”

As he made his way to the entrance, he felt himself growing more confident. “Hey, if Kurama says I can do this, I think I can. After all, when was the last time the Kyuubi ever gave a confidence booster? That’s right, never.” Walking into the forest gave Naruto a feeling of hope, a hope of going back and fixing everything that went crappy in his life, like the--no, he wouldn’t think of that. He promised himself and all of his friends that he wouldn’t think of that again. He held onto his promises. Shaking his head to attempt to take his mind off of what he was thinking about, he entered the Forbidden Forest. Walking into a clearing, he kneeled down and took out his ink and his brush.

\------------------

The seal, as Kurama said, wasn’t that difficult. It had only two rings, and since Naruto was a Seal Master, he breezed through that part easily. The difficult part was getting both the Kyuubi’s chakra and his chakra into the seal before he activated it. This step was what made this seal only accessible to the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki.  
Aside from his healing powers, he also acquired the seal and the knowledge to make it, only if the fox told him. The Kyuubi was the only one who held the knowledge on how to make the seal. The problem was, the Kyuubi’s chakra and his were practically the same. The way to put it into the seal was to make the two separate. Since the two chakras have been intertwined for at least 15 years, that step was the most difficult.

“Wake up fox, it’s time to leave. I can feel something dangerous in the air.” That woke the fox up quick.

“Ok, here’s the deal, you try to manipulate what feels to be your chakra and i’ll manipulate what feels to be mine. One you have a grasp on yours, you count down from three, and then we put the chakra in at the same time, Deal? That dangerous thing in the air is Kaguya stirring. We have to do this quickly.”

“Got it.” Naruto replied, getting what his chakra felt like under control.

“Ready? One, Two, THREE!” With that, the two pushed their chakra into the seal, which began to glow a sickly purple. The unpleasant feeling in the air increased, putting pressure on the two.

“Kit! Activate the seal! NOW!” Kurama roared, feeling the unease from the surrounding area.

“Got it!” And with that, the seal was activated by Naruto. 

\------------------

Unnatural winds began to pick up, and as the unpleasant feeling grew even more, the two beings left. Unknown to them, the rest of the people picked up the unnatural feeling, and traveled to where they could feel it. The seal erased itself, so by the time the adviser and the past Hokage arrived, along with the other ninja, there was nothing left except for the tattered remains of an orange cloth on the ground, and a giant Uzumaki spiral burned into the ground. 

Unbeknownst to the two time-travelers, there was sage chakra accidentally imbued into the seal, which in turn, brought over the Toad Contract that Naruto had signed into the past, replacing Jiraiya’s and appearing in one of Naruto’s many seals located on his arms. This would help prove to the past Hokage Naruto’s validity. Also unknown was the past’s Kyuubi being merged with the one in Naruto, granting a power boost for him, and leaving a confused and concerned red-haired Jinchuuriki who went to tell the past Hokage what transpired in a mere second. While these many different factors held great importance to the timeline, one such factor was different.

“What the hell??!! Why am I a five year old brat again??!!”

=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O o f, our protagonists find themselves in a bit of a kerfuffle. It will work out for them. Maybe. Please review and give suggestions! Also, Iruka will be making an appearance in the next chapter, so then the character tags will make sense.


	3. Do you bite your thumb at us sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has fate on his side but will it be enough? Of course it is, he's the protagonist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,, here's the deal. There is so much doubt surrounding the times and events that take place in the second and third shinobi war. Because I could not find any solid information regarding what I would need to use, I tried to incorporate as much canon knowledge into my head-canon as I could, but some things will have liberties. Please look at the end notes for more information regarding the timeline. Aside from that, here is a long chapter. Sorry there isn't much humor, but I wanted to get across the fact that the Hokage, while a grandfather-figure in Naruto's previous life, is also the man called 'The God of Shinobi'. To not be doubtful and wary of someone who claims they time-traveled would be idiotic.

=========  


The God of Shinobi, The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had once thought that he had seen everything. He was, after all, the leader to jonin ninjas, which in of itself was a gigantic mess of insanity. And don’t even get him started on the ANBU and the ROOT ninja, he didn’t want to dwell on that show any longer than he had to. Of course, he was going to be proved wrong on that specific day, the one when fate decided to bring out her full bitchiness in full swing. That was, of course, in preparation for Naruto’s induction into the ninja corps, but he didn’t know that. If he did, he probably would have gone running into the wilderness to become a sheep farmer. So when Hiruzen woke up on the singular rainy day of the week in the middle of August, and didn’t have to immediately deal with screaming jonin and chunin, he was instantly put on guard. Peaceful days just didn’t happen anymore. 

After going through his morning routine and not coming across any pitfalls, he relaxed slightly. Of course, later that day, when a red-haired jinchuuriki appeared in his office to tell him that the energy sealed inside of her was gone, he wasn’t particularly surprised. Not by the fact that the Kyuubi was gone, no, that almost sent him into an early grave, but the fact that he knew something ‘bad’ would happen. After all, one does not tempt fate and not end up with repercussions afterwards when they least expect it. It is one of the key things a ninja learns in the academy, and it’s up to them to decide to follow the advice. So when the news reached him, he sighed and took out a bottle of sake, if only to take him off the edge of ‘mental breakdown’, as the medical ninjas he employed liked to say, usually in the context of warning. Sighing with old age and wondering exactly he had gotten stuck with dealing with the problem, he spoke those five horrible words that every ninja who was tired but needed a report to hand in, asked, “Tell me what exactly happened.”

\------------------

“You know kit, this is actually a boon for us.” The Kyuubi said in an effort to curb his host’s pacing. It was making him dizzy.

“Oh yeah, how so?” Naruto asked, with the full force of sarcasm allowed for a sentence.

“Well, it’s the perfect age to get enrolled at the Academy. Along with being an age where people tend to underestimate you in a good way for us and a bad way for them.” The Kyuubi attempted to explain, hoping that it would get through his host’s thick head.

“Oh shit!” Naruto exclaimed, his pacing finally coming to a stop. “My dad’s only four! And mom’s three!” He laughed, squinting his eyes into the sun. “I can meet them for real, and actually get to know them.” Naruto laughed, sounding more broken than he probably intended to.

“Yeah well, Kit, in order to do that, you need to go and talk to the Hokage to get registered as a student in the Academy. After all, you are only five. Also, since your mom is three, she isn’t here yet, as Uzushio isn’t destroyed. Which means that the your second shinobi ‘war’ is about one year from ending. You’re unlucky brat, once you join the Academy, you’ll be on clean-up crew around the village.” The Kyuubi laughed when he felt Naruto’s disappointment in his mind.

Shaking his disappointment away, Naruto finally looked around at where he landed after doing the seal. The Forest of Death. In the exact same spot where he did the seal. Naruto sighed and looked towards where the village lay. He noticed the Hokage Tower, and came up with a stupid plan. The Kyuubi startled from what he was thinking when he realized the full scope of what Naruto was planning. “Tell me you’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do.” The Kyuubi said blandly, finally understanding that most of the time, Naruto was a perpetual six year old when it came to the amount of maturity he had in his ‘tiny’ brain. Naruto just vibrated in place until the Kyuubi sighed and gave in. “Fine, do what you want to. It’s not my fault if you get caught, and I reserve the right to say ‘I said so’ when you get caught.”

“Deal.”

“Go do it and wake me up when you’re finished. I’ve had enough activity to last me three lifetimes.”

“Oh you big grump, I will.” Naruto promised as he set off in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

\------------------

“And you just lost the feeling of him inside of you?” Hiruzen questioned, his expression grave.

“Yes Hokage-sama. As soon as I felt his presence gone, I immediately told Uzukage-sama and then traveled here to inform you.” Mito Uzumaki replied, leaning into her chair the Hokage had supplied for her. Hiruzen let out a weary sigh and looked out the window only to see a strawberry blond, blue eyed child crouching on his window sill and waving at the two occupants inside the office. Mito followed his head movement and spotted the child as well. Hiruzen stood up and cautiously opened the window to the office. The child slid to the floor and bowed. “Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama.” He heard the child mummer, and then watched as the child brought himself up again, and stand at what looked to be attention. For a shinobi. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and ordered his ANBU sharply, “Turn the privacy seals on, and leave.” He felt them shift from uneasiness before doing as he ordered and leaving the room. As soon as they did so, the Hokage noticed the child’s eyes sharpen and felt his own narrow in response. 

Before either of them could say anything, Mito whispered softly, “His aura feels like an Uzumaki’s, but not like a full one.” With that statement hanging in the air, it weighed down on those in the room. Hiruzen then ordered, “Who are you and how did you get here?” The child finally looked at them proper, and replied in a serious tone, “My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the supposed ‘Nanadaime Hokage’, and I time traveled from the future to fix everything that went wrong.”

Both the Hokage and Mito looked for signs of lying or deception while he was talking, and found none. The Hokage hummed lightly and while he didn’t take his eyes off the child, he made his way back to his desk and sat down, picking up his empty cup. Quickly trading a glance with Mito, he asked, “What do you mean, both by saying the ‘supposed Nanadaime Hokage’ and ‘time traveling’?”

“Well, when I activated a seal to go back in time that was given to me by the Kyuubi no Youko,” Mito inhaled sharply, “I was the Nanadaime. However, I was trapped in a high-powered genjutsu, which means that it never really happened. As for the time travel part, I don’t suppose you have idea that Uzushio will be destroyed in a year’s time?” 

At that, the two other people in the room, after ensuring that the chi-Naruto was telling the truth, could feel the weight of that statement fall upon their shoulders. Naruto smiled grimly, “They were able to hold out for a little while, but they eventually fell due to the power of the combined might of Iwa and Kiri. The Konoha shinobi were too late to do anything to help.” Mito immediately stood up and loomed over Naruto. 

“If you are indeed telling the truth, this is one of the most important pieces of information we have to end this war in our favor.” 

Turning to Hiruzen, she said, “If this child is telling the truth, have him join the ninja corps as soon as possible. For him to know such things as what will happen in upcoming battles, we will need him to be a ninja. If you do not decide to accept him into your ninja’s ranks, then I will convince the Uzukage to accept him into ours. One more Uzumaki, especially of this calibre, will be almost invaluable.” Examining Naruto with a critical eye, Mito musingly said, “He will make a fine chunin.” The Hokage looked shocked. Sure, sending mere children was a practice that he employed in war time, but he did not think that Naruto, a five year old child, could help enough so that the good outweighed the risks. 

He turned to face Naruto. “What are your strengths and weaknesses.” For him to even think of allowing Naruto a rank, he needed to know where he fit in strength wise. Naruto nodded, and began listing off his strengths and his weaknesses. “I am a master of fuinjutsu,” Mito let out a pleased hum at that, “Along with being kage level with ninjutsu, due to my excessive reserves. I am a high level jonin in terms of my taijutsu and my usage of weapons. I am about mid chunin in my genjutsu. This is due to my excessive reserves as well. I have control over all the elements including yin and yang and three different kekkei genkai, lava, magnet, and boil release. I was also a toad sage, and able to achieve total sage mode.” Hiruzen and Mito shared a look before Hizuren finally spoke. 

“If you are willing to take a test later in time to determine if you are jonin level, I will promote you to chunin. I do have two questions. One, why is it that you have control over three kekkei genkai, and two, are you the new jinchuuriki?”

“I am able to control every power the nine different tailed beasts are able to wield because once, I was the jinchuuriki for all of them. That was due to a part in the war I was in at the time. For the second question, I am indeed the new jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, and I have both the yin and yang portion, thus why I have control over yin and yang chakra.” Naruto replied, not moving from where he stood by the window. 

Mito sighed and said, “Hiruzen, if you do not take the boy into your forces, I will take him with me right now and he will be a part of Uzu’s.” 

Hiruzen nodded, still suspicious of Naruto, but opened his drawer and took out a hitai-ate on a blue cloth, along with a chunin vest. He also took out papers. “I accept you into our forces Naruto. As a chunin, you will not be immediately placed on a genin team, and will be able to take solo missions, due to your level of skill. You will need to fill out this paperwork and return it to me so I can put it on file. You will not divulge any information you have said in this room to anyone else. Soon, you will be called in for evaluation to determine if you are able to be promoted to jonin rank. If there is nothing else to tell us, you may leave.” Naruto bowed, and then took the offered hitai-ate, the vest, and the paperwork.

Bowing before he left, he said, “Thank you for your time Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama.” He left through the window, and began to walk through the street. Looking at Naruto until he was out of sight, the Hokage looked at Mito and asked, “Should we trust him?”

Giving the Hokage a unreadable look, Mito said, “If he really was indeed the Nanadaime, it would hurt him if he lied in the long run.” Rising from her chair, she began to walk to the door. Without looking back, she said, “After all, he could become your trump card that we so desperately need in a time of war. I will be returning to Uzushio to tell the Uzukage the news.” After that, she opened the door and stepped outside, letting the door close without a sound. Hiruzen sent out a signal of chakra and ordered the ANBU guarding him to take down the privacy seals. 

Letting out a sigh, he decided to not post a guard around Naruto. After all, if Naruto couldn’t regain trust in Konoha, he might join another nation, one that wasn’t allies with them. That was one thing that couldn’t happen. Hiruzen hummed lightly as he began to work again, wondering if he should call Jiraiya in early from the front lines. After all, growing attachments meant there was less of a chance of desertion.

\------------------

“Man, that was so tense. Glad I could leave.” Naruto complained as he walked through the busy streets of Konoha.

“Are you sure it was a good idea to tell them everything?” The Kyuubi asked.

“I didn’t tell them everything, just enough to get them off my back for a little.” Naruto replied absently. “I wasn’t the fake-Hokage for as long as I was without learning how to twist things in my favor. Getting promoted was a stroke of luck in my favor.” Putting on the vest and then the hitai-ate, Naruto felt the beginnings of his ties to Konoha (not his, never his again) begin to form. Wandering through Konoha, he decided to visit one of the training grounds that was scattered through Konoha. Arriving at one of them, he decided to train. After all, it wouldn’t pay to be rusty when he was enevitably called out into the field again for the fight to save Uzushio. 

While practicing his wind release, he failed to notice a bright head of blond hair watching his practice in awe. Unknown to him, his little watcher will grow up and admire the ‘cool looking strawberry blond haired chunin’, and would attempt to grab his attention constantly, and would soon begin to drag his new found friend from Uzushio to watch and admire the shinobi together. Of course, these events wouldn’t be apparent to Naruto for the next few years, but his little watchers still held out hope that he would notice them.

 

****************Time Skip of about 5 years********************

 

Becoming a shinobi was only a logical progression. Both his father and his mother were shinobi, and while his father was an orphan, his mother came from a long line of shinobi who grew too powerful and were slaughtered. He had seen much blood and other horrific things, had someone he once considered his friend stab him in an attempt to kill him, had seen all the shinobi he ever knew, and ones he didn’t, dead and or dying in a desolate wasteland, had been in the front of the Battle of Uzushio and seen many comrades fall, and had seen the one thing that had nearly broken him into pieces. Seeing his big brother figure reduced to a four year old shouldn’t have made him as sad as it did, but it did anyways.

Naruto watched as a small child with tan skin, a ponytail, and a scar against his nose run through the street, laughing. Standing up from where he stood, he reached his arm over and snagged the boy using the back of his collar. Turning him towards his face, he allowed the small child to glance at both his vest and hitai-ate. Seeing his eyes go wide, Naruto let the child go. He stayed, and looked at Naruto with the eyes of someone who wanted to know more information on the person he was looking at. 

Deciding to take the initiative, Naruto spoke. “Hi, my name’s Naruto. What’s yours?” The child’s eyes lit up.

"My name’s Iruka Umino, and i’m four years old!” To punctuate his sentence, Iruka held up four fingers and smiled brightly. Naruto nodded sagely. Opening his mouth, the ten year old child was interrupted by Iruka. “How old are you chunin-san?” He asked, bouncing in place. Naruto frowned. He hadn’t really been keeping track. 

“Uh, i’m ten?” He said, the hesitance loud and clear to anyone who could hear him. Iruka frowned. 

“Come on mister, you should know how old you are! Everyone else does!” He exclaimed, looking Naruto in the eyes as seriously as he could. Naruto could practically hear the gears in his head turning as he thought about his next plan of action. He smiled and asked, “Hey, since you want me to remember my birthday, and I tend to forget it, why don’t you come and let me train you in exchange for you telling me my birthday, hmm?” It was a flimsy excuse at best, and it had almost no thought put into it. Anyone who was trained enough and wasn’t five or below could tell it was a deal so unfair, it was almost nonexistent. 

Of course, since Iruka was a first year Academy student, and new to the art of dealings and compromises, he thought it was a great deal. “Sure mister, sounds like a plan!” Inwardly, Naruto could almost hear the fox snort. Almost.

“Well, since i’m not busy, why don’t we start now?” Trying to get Iruka up to jonin level was not going to be that hard of a task, considering the man had only been chunin in name, as his real job was being the leader of the Hunter-nins. That was only found out once Naruto was the fake-Hokage and looked through his sensei’s old files for shits and giggles. It certainly explained why he was able to cow even the Sandaime with his aura, and why when he was dating Kakashi, he was able to find the man almost anywhere. After all one didn’t become the leader of the Hunter-nins by being mediocre at tracking. 

Shaking his thoughts away, Naruto decided to begin teaching Iruka on the art of sealing, the thing that his Iruka was best at. Of course, four year old Iruka didn’t know that, but Naruto was determined to fix that over time. Hoisting Iruka onto his shoulders, Naruto made his way to Training Ground #9, where he tended to frequent the last couple of years. Thinking of Iruka made Naruto’s thoughts wander to Kakashi. “Man, how old is he, like three?” He murmured to himself. “Which means Minato must be nine? Didn’t he join the Academy at that age?”

“Hey, Iruka-kun, are you in the Academy yet?” Naruto asked.

“Yep! I’m set to graduate in about a year!:” That made Naruto pause for half a second. “Iruka-sensei graduated at the age Kakashi did?! Well, now that I think about it, yeah, it does make some sense.” Letting out a hum, Naruto set down Iruka and made to begin his lesson on the basics of sealing. 

“You know, i’m starting to see why Shikamaru constantly said ‘troublesome’.”

=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the (my attempt) at my [head-canon] canon time line:
> 
> -Minato was born five years before the end of the Second Shinobi War, Kushina is born about 1 year later  
> -Uzushio was destroyed at the end of the Second Shinobi War.  
> -Minato was 5 and Kushina was 4  
> -Kushina was brought over when she was 4  
> -Ten years pass of peace time  
> -Minato is 10 in the fifth year of peace, Kushina is 9  
> -Minato is 15 at the end of peace time, and Kushina is 14 (see the third shinobi war start)  
> -Kakashi is born when Minato is 6 and Kushina is 5  
> -Minato enters the Academy at 9  
> -Kushina enters the academy at 8  
> -Both graduate after 1 year  
> -The Third Shinobi War was started when Minato is 15 and Kushina 14  
> -The Kumo incident also happened then  
> -Kushina gets the Kyuubi sealed into her at 15  
> -Kakashi graduates at 5  
> -Minato gets a genin team at 17. Kakashi is 10  
> -The reason for the big gap was because Sakumo died when Kakashi was 8 and before that, he didn't want Kakashi to get involved in the war  
> -The next 2 years, no team would take Kakashi bc of his father  
> -Kakashi is 10, Obito and Rin are 13  
> -Kakashi is 12, Obito and Rin are 15 when the Kanabi Bridge happens  
> -Kakashi is 13 when Rin dies (16)  
> -Minato and Kushina are 19 and 18 respectively  
> -Minato and Kushina die at 21 and 20, Kakashi is 15
> 
> Oof, this took a while, but since I have a definitive timeline down, I can work around it. I'm not really planning on changing this timeline, but if you have a suggestion for something to be changed, please comment it! While I might not edit it in, I would like to see how you think of this timeline! Please review!
> 
> (The Naruto Timeline is a nightmare and I needed like 17 tabs to figure out all of these bullets; It took over an hour to make this timeline. Also, yeah, I didn't include Iruka in this timeline, but I didn't want to get into those schematics. Ever. The only thing you need to worry about is that he is one year [1] older than Kakashi. And yes, I am aware of how old he was when the Kyuubi attacked, but cut me some slack. Also, he is now going to be an orphan before the Kyuubi attack, since I need an excuse for Naruto to train him without his parents saying anything. Sorry Iruka's parents.)


	4. Bitter like a lemon, one cannot forget it's taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nart is being both sad and happy here, Kakashi wants his dad to have all of his mental senbon together, and Iruka just wants to make seals and kick ass. In that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, it's because of the end of school. Had to study and shit so I wouldn't fail. It's actually finals week so I decided to finish up the chapter I started a while back. My muse has returned, and with Naruto doing his own thing, I got some writing done at least. Here is a new chapter!!

=========

****************Time Skip of 5 years****************

"Making my way through the hall, fuck you wall, man I don't wanna be here. Getthefuckout..." Naruto hummed as he walked into the Mission Room to collect his earnings from a mission. He had just recently gotten back from a C-rank support mission, and he decided to go out on a more difficult mission, namely one where he had at least a slight chance of injury. An A-rank if you will. His objective: the collection (and keeping) of the Second Hokage’s sword, the Raijin no Ken, otherwise known as the Sword of the Thunder God. His reasoning; it was the only sword that he knew of that was rather famous. Aka, the only other one that he knew of that wasn’t Orochimaru’s sword. Flipping through the bingo book, he checked out the bounty for one ‘Aoi Rokushō’, a missing-nin from Konoha.

“Hmm, interesting. I could knock out a missing-nin from Konoha and get a kickass sword. I think i’ll take this mission up.” Barely noting the ‘Jonin’ ranking of the ninja, Naruto turned sharply towards the other desk nin. Walking towards them, Naruto kept the page of Aoi open. Reaching the desk, Naruto spoke, “I would like to try and take the bounty of one Aoi Rokushō.” The ninja just sent Naruto a neutral look and said, “As long as you fill out a form stating your intent, you can, frankly, do whatever the hell you want.” Reaching under the desk, the ninja took out one piece of paper. Naruto sweat-dropped, but took one of the offered pens and signed the form. “Thank you for your patronage, NEXT!” Naruto ran out of the room, eager to escape from both the desk ninja, and from Konoha. One man can only stay in one place for so long, and that man was not Naruto. Slowing to a walking speed, Naruto wandered closer and closer to the gates of Konoha.

“Naru-nii, Naru-nii!!!” Flinching in surprise, Naruto turned around and spotted Iruka running towards him, with the type of expression only a 10 year old child could make. Halting in his path out of the village, Naruto waited until Iruka reached him before bending down to talk with him. “Where do you think you’re going?! Are you leaving Konoha?” Iruka asked, the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. Blinking in surprise, Naruto responded, “Ne, Iruka-kun, i’m just going off on a mission. As for why I didn’t tell you where I was going, I don’t exactly know where you live. Remember, we always meet at Training Ground #9 for your lessons, I have never come to you, you’ve always came to me.” Naruto soothed, trying to get Iruka to stop being upset. “Oh,” Iruka sniffled, trying to regain his composure. “Well, I guess that’s alright.” Naruto smiled, and patted Iruka’s head, like a little dog because to him, Iruka was being pretty cute. “Don’t worry, i’ll come back soon.” Iruka smiled, before he hugged Naruto. “Good luck!” Naruto hugged Iruka back before stepping away from him. Smiling down, Naruto playfully saluted him. “I’ll be back before you know it!”

\------------------

“You know Kurama, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to wear long sleeves in the summer. I’m dying of heat here.” Naruto complained to the Kyuubi, hoping for even the slightest hint of sympathy. Instead, Kurama snorted and said, “You are the most stupidest host i’ve ever had, and that includes your mother.” Naruto pouted, and decided to take a break in order use a kunai to cut the sleeves on his shirt. Landing on a rock and taking his vest off, Naruto tried to find one of his kunai, to no avail. Groaning from how stupid his host was being, Kurama offered some advice. “Try checking your seals. On your arms. That you have, for some odd reason, forgotten about.” Chuckling nervously, Naruto activated some chakra to see his seals and what they held. “Not the senbon, not the ink, not the Icha Icha book?!, not the- ah! Here they are!” Naruto exclaimed, forgetting that he was in a forest, trying to not get potentially killed. “Kit, WATCH OUT!” Kurama yelled, causing Naruto to curse loudly and jump off to the side, with only a kunai in hand and one sleeve cut.

“Hmm, so this is who Konoha sent to get my sword? A ten year old child? Hrumph, the only thing they’ll be getting back will be a body-bag!” The ninja, who Naruto finally recognised as Aoi, jumped into the air swinging his sword around erratically. Cursing, Naruto frantically unsealed what he hoped was his sword that he used once before. It was a simple sword except for the fact that it could channel chakra, made of steel with a dark orange hilt, and a dark orange swirl for the Uzumaki clan. Naruto had originally gotten it as a gift from Jiraiya for completing his sage training. Beginning to get into the swing of things, Naruto lashed out with a quick jab and used the second it provided to make the seal to his famous move.

“KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!” Blinking in surprise at the fact that his famous move still worked the way he wanted it to, he directed his clones to distract while he made to actually engage with Aoi. While Aoi was busy with dispelling his clones at a fairly slow rate, Naruto coated his sword with wind chakra and made a wide swing. Aoi was preoccupied with his clones and as a result, was nicked across the back by the wind. Roaring in anger, Aoi turned and promptly forgot about Naruto’s clones as he engaged with Naruto. Dodging and parrying Aoi’s erratic swings, Naruto switched his sword to one hand in order to begin using ninjutsu. Too blinded by his anger, Aoi neglected to notice this and continued to fight with only his sword. “Perfect,” Naruto whispered, narrowly spinning out of the way of a swing. “This’ll get him. _FUNSUIKEN_!”

\------------------

Kakashi was a shinobi through and through, even if he was only 9 years old. While his father was still around while still being a high ranking ninja, almost a third of the time he spent with Kakashi was to train him. Growing up on stories about how a 14 year old jonin helped save his father’s life along with his team’s while on a mission certainly didn’t do anything to slow down his training. After Kakashi graduated at 5, his father kept him from going on any genin team, citing personal reasons that sounded beyond idiotic in Kakashi’s opinion. While he loved his father, he could admit that while he was amazing on the battlefield, when it came down to casual human interaction, his father was a few senbon short of a box.

However, as of late, Kakashi had noticed an increase of muttering from his father, something about how Kakashi could soon join a team, “As soon as that jonin comes back from his assassination mission”, his father’s words, not his. While this did generate glee in the normally apathetic child, he was a bit concerned about who exactly would be his teacher. An assassin would be a great teacher, but there was still doubt in his mind. An assassin isn’t one of the more stable types of jonin, and to teach kids? The Hokage must know what he’s doing.

Of course, while Kakashi would be disappointed if he didn’t get the instructor his father wanted for him, he would still strive to be the best shinobi for his father’s sake. He only hoped his teammates could match him in skill, or at the very least, keep up with the training. Little did Kakashi know, his team was already picked and he would be joining the team as soon as the shinobi got back from his mission. The shinobi of course, being Naruto. His teammates however, would be a little different this time around…

\------------------

Iruka Umino was a surprisingly patient child at the tender age of 10. While he still had his many tricks up his sleeves, he used most of his ideas when training with his teacher, one Naruto Uzumaki. As he walked through the crowded streets of Konoha, his thoughts took him back to a conversation he had with Naruto before he left on his mission.

***Flashback to previous day***

“Hey Iruka, you can pause for a rest while I tell you something important.” Naruto instructed kindly, patting the ground next to him. Wandering over and sitting down, Iruka had many different thoughts floating in his head, mostly focused on whether or not this would be the end to his training. Feeling a pat on his head, he blinked up at Naruto who was giving him a soft smile. “Now, I know what you might be thinking and no, I wouldn’t give up teaching you for the world.” Naruto started, looking into the setting sun. “What i’m here to tell you is how our little lessons will change by the end of the week.”

Iruka leaned into Naruto’s side, looking up him imploringly. “As you know, i’m a field tested jonin, which means that I must take on a genin team to pass on some of my skills to the next generation of Konoha. While not much of this affects you personally, it does mean that by the end of the week, you will have two other teammates under my instruction.” At this, Naruto looked down and ruffled Iruka’s hair. “I know you’re a good kid Iruka, and I know you will accept them.” Giving Iruka a hug, Naruto returned to looking at the sky.

After a while, Naruto slowly got up and looked at Iruka, an unknown emotion in his eyes that Iruka couldn’t place but had seen over the years. “Someone I once knew had said, ‘Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.’ I hope you can live up to that expectation, Iruka. I know you can.” And then Naruto left, walking towards the sunset, a small, unseen bitter smile on his face. Naruto spoke, and the words were lost in the wind. “He certainly thought you did. He thought the world of you, but that was something anyone could see. I miss you, big brother.”

***Flashback end**

Finally making his way back home, Iruka could feel the tension and anxiety building up. While he did graduate five years ago, he still kept training with Naruto. Naruto had told him that to become a seal master, one had to work hard and to not stop with their studies. Iruka took this to heart and so never stopped training. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled out his sealing kit and began to practice, relaxing at the glide of the brush, the wetness of the ink, and the beautiful characters forming. Getting lost in thought, he almost didn’t notice the darkness looming over the village. Packing his kit away and cleaning his hands, he got changed and slipped into the chains of sleep.

=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we got three different points of view in this here chapter. Nart is still pretty sad about the lack of friends he has, and has become a sad boi. We got a quick look into what Kakashi and Iruka are feeling about life. I would have added another, except I want it to be a surprise? I don't actually remember if I ever listed their other teammate, but if I didn't, then i'll surprise you. Please, comment and kudo this, it means a lot to me when you do!


	5. Fighting ninjas, one took my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, team creation? It's Team 7 bitch. Also, some Kakashi and Sakumo interaction, Iruka being hype, one lonely boi is lonely, and Naruto is kinda dumb bc half of his jutsu repertoire is either only usable with the toad contract, or is some variation of the rasengan. Dumb b.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO idk what i'm doing i'm sick again please help. Also, new character???!!!

=========

 

“All I need is one of those red buttons that say ‘Well that was easy’, and then i’d be set.” Naruto commented to Kurama, absentmindedly looking at the different items Aoi had with him, aside from the sword.

“As per usual kit, anything important would most likely not be noticed on the surface level. Just take the whole bag and start to head home.” Kurama suggested, giving the equivalent to a mental slap to Naruto when he ignored what Kurama said. “Oww, but ok. I see your point for once. You know what else?”

“What?” Kurama snapped, annoyed.

“It kinda ticks me off that Aoi said I looked ten. Do I look ten? I’m clearly fifteen!”

“Yeah, sure. Now leave.” Kurama deadpanned, trying but mostly failing to get Naruto back on track. “You know, we do have your new genin team to return to. So scram.”

“Aww, Kurama! You do care.” Naruto crooned, grin slightly dampened by the pain of the hit the Kyuubi gave.

“Yargh, I get it! No commenting on the fact that you’re growing attached to Iruka-nii, i’m going, i’m going!” Naruto took the body and sealed it into a scroll. He also slung Aoi’s pack onto his shoulder, and then took off into the trees. Unheard by Naruto but not by the Kyuubi, a voice came from the thick foliage. “Well, seems like a new player has arrived. The board must be fixed.”

 

\------------------

 

“You know Naruto,” Kurama started, pausing to find his words, “you’re a jonin now. One who’s in the Bingo Book under a high A-Rank. You might want to begin to watch out for enemies that will inevitably attack your genin team to get at you. That is, unless you already have…?” he trailed off, waiting for Naruto to answer.

“Oh, trust me Kurama. As soon as I figured out who would be in my genin team, I had more than prepared plans for both myself and them. Since I _am_ their sensei, I have the rights to use whatever I deem necessary for their protection while under my teaching. Unlike Kakashi though, I _will_ tell them what exactly I have planned for their protection, instead of saying nothing and leaving them in the dark. Trust me on this Kurama, I got this covered.” Naruto responded, seeing the gates of Konoha in the distance. “Hey!” he exclaimed, “We’re almost home! Wow, we really weren’t far from home, huh Kurama?” Naruto could hear the Kyuubi audibly sigh from inside of his mind.

“No kit, you just went really fast. Faster than a normal shinobi could. Wait, slow down a little bit. You sense that?”

“Uh, yeah. What do you think it is?”

“An enemy nin.”

“Oh wow! This close to the gates? Awesome!” With that, Naruto turned and looked back to see the shape of someone advancing on them. “Nice, it’s like they came just for me!”

Kurama face palmed at that. “No you idiot, they probably came to just kill any leaf shinobi. Look at their hitai-ate.” Naruto did, and saw the symbol for Iwagakure on the metal.

“Fuuuccckk. I forgot. This is probably the year before the start of the Third Shinobi War. Damn. What do you think Kurama, should I--holy shit!” Naruto ducked, the earth jutsu missing him by a few inches. “Ok then, I guess we’re gonna fight!” Naruto said before unsealing one of his kunai from his arm. Deciding to engage the enemy in close combat, Naruto was able to get some slashes in before he had to switch to primarily ninjutsu, as the other ninja did the same. “Shit! I don’t really know any lightning jutsu! Kurama, any ideas?” Naruto asked the fox, sending a _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ towards the Iwa nin.

“Yeah, I wonder why.” Kurama said sarcastically.

“Yeah, ok, enough bullying me right now! I need something helpful!” Naruto exclaimed, narrowly dodging a rock spear.

“Here, try this one. It’s called _Raiton Dan: Ibuki_.”

Naruto sighed. “Kurama, you know I don’t test jutsu out in the field!”

Kurama growled. “Well, it’s the only lighting jutsu I know, so you’re gonna have to use it! It’s your fault for having half of your jutsu based off the Rasengan!” Naruto pouted, but obeyed.

“Fine! _Raiton Dan: Ibuki_!” Lightning surrounded Naruto’s hand before he thrust it at the nin, who was hit. A flash and a boom followed, with the smoke being knocked away due to the sound. All that was seen was the ninja lying on the ground, burnt and smoking. “Well.” Naruto sweat-dropped. “This is why I don’t test jutsu in the field. Things like that happen.” The Kyuubi blinked three times in shock, before laughing. Naruto pouted. “It not _that_ funny. You’re blowing it out of proportion. Besides, enough. I have to collect his stuff, see what I can find later.” Kurama finished laughing, with only a few giggles popping up. Naruto sighed, before heading back to the gate he saw before he had started to fight.

“An Iwa nin. Haven’t thought about them lately.” Naruto mused to himself as he finally appeared in front of the gates, the two guards startled out of shock. Naruto blinked, before chuckling embarrassedly, having forgot that the fight took place in sight of the gate. “Heh heh, don’t mind me.” he said, before sheepishly walking into Konoha. “First thing on priority list, go home to put the stuff down. Second, go to the Mission Desk to get the money. Third, go and get my little children to begin their training. Can’t wait.” Naruto groaned, before perking up. “That gives me an excuse to look up more jutsu. Nice.” The Kyuubi sighed, before sinking back into oblivion.

 

\------------------

 

“KAKASHI! It’s time!” Sakumo Hatake yelled, startling Kakashi out of his short nap. He slumped his shoulders. “Yeah, ok. I’m awake.” He yawned before meeting his dad in front of their door.

“So Kakashi, are you ready to meet your sensei?” Sakumo asked, searching his son’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“Sure, I suppose I am.” Kakashi responded, trying to hide his apprehension. He failed.

“Listen, Kakashi. If you’re feeling uncomfortable with your sensei, I can find another one, ok?” Sakumo said, his worry overshadowing his son’s. Kakashi blinked before nodding. “Good.” Sakumo said, relieved. “Time to meet your new teammates as well! Aren’t you excited?” He asked, hoping to get Kakashi to show some sign of excitement.

“Sure, I guess.”

Sakumo sighed. “Let’s hope you at least _act_ excited when you meet them, yeah?”

“Sure”. And that was that. While they were walking down the road, Sakumo stopped to buy some new kunai and senbon for his son to use in the future. As they were walking towards the Tower, Sakumo could sense someone approaching them from behind. Noting the above average chakra size for what he could sense was a child, he didn’t bother to turn around and look who it was.

“Sorry!” He heard a child’s voice say, and sensing his parental instincts activate, he stole a glance at his son to see something in place of the usual apathetic mask. Something new. Something different.

 

\------------------

 

*At the same time*

 

“Today’s the day! I’m gonna meet my teammates! I hope they’re gonna be as nice as Naruto-nii is!” Iruka exclaimed, hopping straight out of bed and getting ready. “I’m so excited!” He exclaimed before packing what he might need for the day. He placed his sealing kit, some kunai, senbon, ninja wire, and a few blank tags before putting on his clothing for the day.

“Man, I sure hope my team knows how to work as a team. Hard to work together if we can’t do that, at least.” He commented, while he struggled to put on his earring. He had gotten it as a gift from Naruto one day, and he had since refused to get it fixed. Due to this, the back of the earring was bent, and thus presented a challenge when putting it on. Iruka persevered, and after getting his earring on, he slipped off his sandals, and began to jog to the Hokage Tower to get his team assignment, as two out of the three of them were already graduates of the Academy. While going through the streets, he bumped into a father and son duo who were farther up the road.

“Sorry!” He said as he passed, not noticing the glance the father shot to the son. Iruka finally reached the doors to the tower and waited in the room for the Hokage to call him in to receive the team assignment.

 

\------------------

 

*At the same time*

 

“RRRIIINNNNGG--*smash*”

  
“Shut up alarm! I don’t need you to get up, I can get up just fine!” The child exclaimed, sitting up in bed and stretching. As their feet landed on the floor of the room, and as they stood up, they fell right back down again.

“Aaah!” The child said, attempting and succeeding in rightening themselves up again. Trudging towards their closet, they picked their everyday outfit, for once deciding to forgo their usual accessories except for their headband, they wandered down the stairs to go and begin breakfast. Beginning to eat their cereal, they began wondering who might be on their team.

“Kurenai seems to be a nice person, maybe her? Or I could be unlucky and get someone like Aoba on my team.” They paused in their eating to shudder in revulsion. “Hah, no thank you. Maybe i’ll get someone else. Like, Ibiki, or Raido.” They shook their head. “Well, i’ll only know once I get to the Academy.” Finishing their cereal in silence, they placed the bowl in the sink and after sending a quick prayer to their grandmother, they walked out of the house.

While walking, they saw the different family members doing both civilian things, like laundry or dusting, and could hear the shinobi practicing and training. Reaching the gate to the compound, they sent one last prayer to their grandmother, before leaving the compound and going towards the Academy.

Reaching the gate to the building in record time, they entered the class and sat down almost before the bell rang. Sighing at the sneer their teacher gave, they rested their head against their hand. With the team assignments going a bit slow, they rested their eyes before opening them quickly when their last name was called.

“UCHIHA!” The instructor yelled. “You’re going to the Hokage Tower to meet your team.” They nodded and after the teacher ended class, they raced to the Tower. After a few minutes, they reached the door and opened it. However, unknown to both them and almost everyone else, they also opened the door to a new future, one with fewer hardships, and less pain.

 

\------------------

 

“Hello Hokage-sama.” Naruto said, entering through the window like almost all of the jonin do. The Hokage just sighed, before motioning Naruto over.

“Are you sure about this? I know you have already been teaching one of the children. However, with both the son of the White Fang and an Uchiha, you will have a harder time protecting them up to the standards that their families would like to have for them.”

Naruto nodded, solemn. “Yes, I am sure.” The Hokage nodded, and motioned for one of the ANBU to notify the secretary to let the children up. In the waiting time, Naruto took out a giant book of lightning jutsu, causing the Hokage to sweat-drop. Hearing the door open, the Hokage turned to the door to see the three children and one adult standing in the doorway. He motioned both for them to enter and for Naruto to close the book. Naruto did, but not before dropping the book on the ground in front of everyone. A soft thump followed the action.

Rolling his eyes, the Hokage spoke up. “Hello genin,” he shot a look at Sakumo, “and one jonin. The person next to me,” he motioned to Naruto, who just raised his hand in greeting, “will be the jonin sensei. Sakumo, i’m sure you’ve seen him before?” The Hokage asked, raising an eyebrow when both jonin shook their heads in confirmation.

Turning to look at the genin, he smiled. “This is your new jonin sensei. Introduce yourself.”

“Hello, my name is Naruto. I like to do seal work and chill with my little bro Iruka.” Here, Naruto shot a smile at Iruka, who blushed when the other four members of the room looked at him. “I dislike traitors and people who can only look at one side of a problem. My dream is to bring peace to, at least, Konoha. And also, to learn more jutsu, specifically lightning.” After he said that, he descended into muttering different things.

Sakumo just shook his head and bade Kakashi well, before leaving him. After the door closed, Naruto stopped muttering and gave the three children a bright smile. “I also have a voice in my head who I ask for help when I don’t know things!” He said, before his expression twisted in slight pain, due to something unknown by the three children. Shaking his head, he said, “Why don’t you three introduce yourselves!” Giving a pointed look at Iruka, he caused Iruka to sigh and cave into Naruto’s silent demand.

“Hi, my name is Iruka Umino, and I like to work with Naruto-sensei on sealing and I also like ramen. I dislike people who think they’re better than other, and my dream is to settle down and teach or something.” Iruka’s introduction done, Naruto turned his look to Kakashi, who just sighed.

“My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like to train with my father, I dislike late people,” here, Naruto sweat-dropped, “and entitled people. My dream is to make my father proud.” With only one more introduction to go, Naruto turned his look to the remaining person.

“Um, my name is Obito Uchiha, I, uh, I like learning my clan's moves. I dislike war, and my dream is to find true happiness.” Naruto smiled, and said, “Well, Iruka, Kakashi, Obito, welcome to **Team 7**. ”

 

=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's Obeeto. smh, should have gotten that from the character tags.


	6. Question: Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted when the new chapter comes out.

Here's the thing: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while and that this is only an update post, but I have a very important question that is time sensitive. Right now, I'm working on the Tsunade Arc, which you will understand once chapter 6 comes out. I'm not going to be able to upload starting from Thursday (EST) to next Saturday (EST) [specifically the 12th to the 21st]. This is why the question is time sensitive. I will be at camp from the 15th to the 21st, and if this question is answered, I will be able to begin writing chapter 7 during that time. On the other hand, if the question isn't answered by the 14th, I won't be able to start working in the story, and the update will be even later.

The question is: what would you like to see first, as in before the other, the team training arc, or the begining of the war arc. I'm asking, for clarification, whether or not you would like to see team training/bonding before seeing the war. The two will still happen, but depending on the answer, in different places.

To explain, the Team Arc is set before the war and during the Tsunade Arc. It focuses on Team 7 bonding and training. There will be light angst but the majority of it will be fluff and the development of the relationship between Iruka and Kakashi. It will also introduce Minato and Kushina and explain what's been going on, along with Kushina's secret apprentice.

The War Arc on the other hand, would be the look into the Third Shinobi War but with the differences I have made in the story. It will feature an already trained Team 7 & Minato, Kushina and the apprentice, and will already take into account the things that have taken place in the not-yet-written Team Training Arc. It will be angsty and while there will be some fluff and whatnot, it will be mostly angst. Regardless of what you chose, there will be both arcs, it's just the order that they will appear.

Sorry this isn't a chapter, I promise it will come out soon. It will be a bit short, but it will exist. Please respond to the question, because if yall don't, I'll end up spending all my time on writing one and if that isn't the one you guys want, it'll be the one you guys will get.

Sorry about this, but I need answers!

 

 

 

yeah ok im not deleting this bc of all y'all comments

love y'all


	7. It's so nostalgic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some fighting in here, and a surprise from our fav little ninja.
> 
> A new arc has begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer than usual chapter as an apology from not updating and the for going away for a week and not being to update for that week. Thank you to all of you who had commented and told me your opinion for the next arc, it means a lot to me.

=========

 

*One week later*

 

“Kakashi! You alive bitch stop that!” screamed Naruto as he frantically ran to where Kakashi and Obito were standing, Kakashi attempting, but not succeeding, in putting Obito into an early grave. Iruka, who was closer to them and who was also running, turned and shot a confused look at Naruto, before looking forward again.

“Kakashi! Why are you doing that to Obito? What did he do?” Iruka yelled, finally reaching the two and wrenching them apart. Spinning and trying to calm Obito down, only Naruto noticed the slight sag of Kakashi’s shoulders. Chuckling lightly, Naruto patted Kakashi’s hair and whispered, “Try something a little less violent when you want Iruka-chan’s attention, ne?” which just resulted with Kakashi shifting guiltily in place.

Finally convinced Obito was recovered from the surprise murder attempt, Iruka turned to face Kakashi, glare already on full blast. Both Kakashi _and_ Naruto shrunk back. Even though the glare wasn't directed at him, the years of being in Iruka’s class created an ingrained reaction in Naruto when even just in the general vicinity of the glare. Giving Kakashi one last pat on the head for good luck, Naruto retreated back to where Obito was still standing, far enough away that the two of them wouldn't be caught in the range of the glare. The two shared a look before focusing back to where they witnessed Kakashi get a thorough verbal beatdown from Iruka. Once Iruka was done, Naruto decided to bring up the topic he was going to talk to the team about before the ‘attempted’ murder happened.

“Uh, now that Iruka-kun is done with, ah, _expressing his opinion_ , it's time to go get a mission!” Naruto shouted nervously, shooting looks between his team.

“Yatta! Finally Naruto-sensei! What are we gonna do, rescue a princess, free a country, go back in time to save a lost civilization?!” Obito grinned, his previous mood erased.

“Uh, no Obito-kun, we're doing none of those things. But!” Naruto hastily added, aware that once Obito became ‘depressed’ there was little to do to snap him out of it, “We're going to help rescue a cat!”

Kakashi snorted softly before looking away, his light blush being covered by his mask. “Right up your alley Obito.” Iruka shot Kakashi an angry look before turning around and smiling brightly at Naruto, causing the rest of the team to sweat-drop.

“I’m sure we'll all have fun, _right guys?_ ” Iruka said lightly, as if to alleviate the mood. The emphasis he tacked on at the end shattered that possibility. Naruto just chuckled nervously.

“Yes, well, to the Mission Desk!” And with that, the team departed.

 

\------------------

 

“Um, Uzumaki-san, would you like to take a look at the missions or have you already decided?” a nervous chunin stuttered, smiling nervously at an evil looking Naruto.

“No need for that, I have decided to take the Tora mission.” The chunin shrunk down in his chair, too scared of Naruto’s aura to do anything. The chunin to the left just sighed and reached down to pick up the Tora scroll.

Smiling at Naruto, he said, “Have a nice day!” before elbowing the other chunin hard enough to knock him out of the chair. Ignoring the nervous looks his genin team was shooting at the Mission Desk, which had broken out into shouting and what sounded like crashing furniture, Naruto just hummed and took out a juice box from one of his seals.

Sipping away, Naruto led his team to their meeting spot before lightly putting down the juice box. Opening the scroll, he began reading. “Mission Objective: Capture and Return of Tora. Rank: D. Client: Madame Shinji. Reward: 500 yen.  That's all, any questions?” asked Naruto, placing down the scroll and picking up his juice box again.

“Are we doing this alone? You’re not gonna help us?” asked Iruka, plans already running through his head.

“I will be on the communicator line, but I will only step in if there is serious risk of injury, which there shouldn't be. Any other questions? No? Ok, well, get to it!” Naruto commanded, and they all took off into the trees.

 

\------------------

 

“So what you’re saying is that while on the mission, a D-Ranked one might I add, Iruka-kun here got stuck _inside a tree_ because he had a latent gene for _mokuton_ and the tree just _absorbed him?_ And Obito-kun activated his sharingan to try and help and ended up stuck in there as well? And then Kakashi-kun panicked and ended up electrocuting the tree which set it on fire, which you then had to put out with the biggest water jutsu there is?” The Hokage blandly asked, mind already out the window and on a farm herding goats.

“Um, yes Hokage-sama, that is correct?” Naruto said sheepishly, the sentence ending on a questioning tone. “In my defense at least, that water jutsu was the only one I knew off the top of my head. And they showed teamwork?” Naruto said, hopeful that the last part would lessen the punishment that the Hokage was to surely give out. The genin were not there, as Naruto had sent them home and ordered them to clean up and report to their meeting spot the next day, which left Naruto to brave the Hokage alone.

Hiruzen sighed, and put his head in his hands. “I need a successor to deal with this i’m to damn old for this.” he mumbled, causing Naruto to flush with embarrassment. Groaning with stress, Hiruzen looked up and shot Naruto a small glare, the heat behind it practically non-existent.

“Listen, because of Iruka-kun’s _bloodline_ , I will have to ask Tsunade to come back to the village. Unless, I suppose, you would like to take your team and go to her?” the Hokage asked, folding his fingers on his desk.

Naruto smiled nervously before saying, “Actually, if we could do that, that’d be great.” the Hokage blinked in surprise before nodding.

“Let's me write up the mission, and then you will go tomorrow.” Naruto nodded sharply before traveling away using the _Shunshin,_ leaving a pile of leaves on the floor. Hiruzen sighed. “Can't they just leave using the door? I don't want leaves in my office!”

 

\------------------

 

“Here’s the tea,” Naruto started, addressing his team. “Since Iruka-kun unlocked his bloodline, we’re gonna be taking a little trip to find a slug.”

A confused Obito raised his hand. “Ano, what slug?”

Naruto leisurely shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, you know, the famous Slug Sannin, Tsunade Senju.” Iruka gasped loudly, drawing attention away from Obito and to himself.

“Really!?” Naruto grinned.

“Yeah, ‘really’.”

“That’s amazing! Am I gonna be learning from her?”

“Yes Iruka-kun, you are.” Naruto replied, reaching over and ruffling Iruka’s hair. “Since she is a Senju who remembers how the Shodai used his _Mokuton_ , she's gonna tell you how to use yours.” Naruto turned to the rest of his team. “While Iruka is going to be learning from Tsunade-sama, you will be learning from _me_.” Here, Naruto let out an evil cackle. “I'll be teaching you the basics for your elements, once I test you.”

Obito and Kakashi shot a triumphant glance at each other, before turning to look at their other teammate. “Which is not to say that I won’t be training Iruka-kun. While he will be getting bloodline training, i’m sure the both of you do as well. He will still be training with you, but he will be having a separate training session with Tsunade-sama. Let’s hope we won’t burn down another town, or forest. Alrighty team, allons-y!” Naruto shouted.

The rest of Team 7 shot confused looks at each other before following Naruto out the gates and away from their home. “Ne, ne, Iruka-kun, did you understand somewhat Naruto-sensei just said?” Obito asked Iruka as they jumped through the forest. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“Did you not listen?” he asked snidely, before looking the other way when Iruka shot him a glare.

Turning back to Obito, Iruka said, “Don't listen to Kakashi-kun. Yeah, some words didn't make sense with context, but you should know Naruto-sensei, some words just never make sense.”

“Aww, are y’all talking about me?” Naruto asked cheerily, watching with glee as both Iruka and Obito stumbled over a branch, surprised at his arrival. Kakashi rolled his eyes, but Naruto had noticed his little twitch of surprise.

Smile fading into a light grimace, Naruto spoke. “Coming up, there are three enemy ninja. Now, while i’m sure some of you are confident of your abilities,” Naruto shot an accusing look at Kakashi, who just tilted his head. “please leave this to me. I can tell these are no ordinary nins. Keep in formation, and remember to retreat if something happens to either you or your teammates. Go!”

The three genin flew into the higher branches of the thick forest, buzzing with nervousness and anticipation.

 

\------------------

 

“Finally.” the Kyuubi rumbled. “Now we can _really_ play.”

“Now now Kurama,” Naruto berated, “you know we shouldn't leave this place _too_ gory. We have to ‘clean up’ afterwards.”

Kurama snorted. “And if by ‘clean up’ you mean torching it all with a fire jutsu, it shouldn't matter.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “There are little gremlin genins here, I wouldn't want to traumatized them _too soon_ ya know. Ooo, shush! They’re coming.”

Naruto hovered his hand over the seal that kept the Raijin safe. To not make his genin too worried, Naruto neglected to tell them that this particular trio of ninja were missing nin listed in the Bingo Book under B-rank. Not overly strong, but not very weak either. Softly grinding the front of his foot in the dirt, Naruto was prepared when a small _zing_ was heard. He immediately ducked and drew out his sword. He didn't immediately channel lightning chakra into it just yet, but was ready to do so at a moments notice.

“Well well well, look who we have here.” Three ninja appeared out of the forest, on the other side of where Naruto’s genin hid. “If it isn't the _Kami no hai_. I wonder what you’re doing outside of Konoha.” Naruto scoffed.

“No need for small talk. What are you three doing here?” The nin in the middle smiled.

“Oh, defensive hm? Are you here with someone? Or perhaps, some people?” Naruto squinted his eyes.

“If you’re not gonna move, i’m afraid i’m going to have to make you.” The ninja in the middle grinned.

“I’m afraid you're going to have to make me.” And with that, the other two ninjas moved in, pouncing on Naruto. He smirked, letting the lightning chakra flood into the blade, and took a wide swing. The lightning came into contact with one of them, and they flew back into a tree, sliding down. Using the time that was being used for the other nin to get his bearings, Naruto swiftly preformed the signs for _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ and two clones appeared.

One went off into the woods to help his genin understand and comprehend the battle, as well as standing in as backup should it be needed. The other clone began to attack the ninja with fast flurries of taijutsu while Naruto led the leader to a different spot.

“ _Fūton: Kami Oroshi_!” shouted Naruto as he began to push back the ninja.

“ _Doton: Doryūheki_!” the other ninja shouted as a wall began to rise in front of them.

“Fuck! _Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu_!” Naruto cursed as the the wall shattered, and the wind began to dissipate, the ninja still far ahead.

“ _Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki_!” The water traveled quickly, and soon reached the other nin. The ninja fell, and didn’t move. Naruto motioned his clone to follow him, and spoke in hushed tones. After the clone nodded, it walked up to the other ninja and inspected him. Looking up to motion that the ninja was dead, the man sprung up and cut the clone in half.

With no expression, the real Naruto sent a _Katon: Haisekishō_ at the ninja, which landed and finally killed the nin. Walking towards the body, Kyuubi spoke.

“See, wasn’t that fun?” Naruto snorted.

“If your idea of fun is being in a life-or-death situation and knowing one wrong move could lead to your death, then sure, I suppose it was fun.” Rolling his eyes, Naruto took his sword and cut the head off of the ninja, and then burned the body until nothing remained.

“At least your genin know how you got your name, _Kami no hai_.” Naruto shrugged. “They didn’t need to know, but I guess i’m pulling a Kakashi-sensei today and following his example of letting the enemy ninja tell my genin my title. Saves me some time I guess.” Walking back and doing the same thing to the other ninja that his clone fought, Naruto made his way to where he could sense his genin hiding.

“All clear. You guys good?” Naruto asked, concern clear in his voice. Kakashi just seemed to give him a look of approval that had a tinge of admiration in it, while Obito visible brightened and began cheering. Iruka smiled on in pride.

“Wow sensei! That was super cool! Are you gonna teach us stuff like that?” Obito asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. “I suppose, but before we can begin, we need to get you guys prepared for…” here Naruto trailed off. He didn’t want to give them the idea that war was coming, but because Naruto knew when the war began, he knew it would begin soon. “For later in your lives!” Naruto finished, his smile heavy and his eyes blank.

Kakashi shot him a look of suspicion, while Iruka looked at him in concern. Obito just squinted off into the distance, as if sensing something.

“Well, let's get moving, shall we?” Naruto asked, while praying that his kids would get out of the war without as much scarring as their counterparts had. It might not happen in the same way that it once had, and Naruto was banking on the fact that because he was changing the timeline as much as he had, but praying gave him hope; hope for a brighter future.

“Come on kids, lets go.”

 

\------------------

 

“Oh Naruto, if only you knew what I was planning.”

 

=========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kami no hai" means "Deity of Ash", according to google translate
> 
> Here it is, the beginning of a new arc.
> 
> The saga begins!
> 
> (Also, the headcanon that Iruka is related to the First Hokage gives me life)


	8. hnnnng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will be deleted later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on every individual story of mine

Ok, here's the tea: I will not be able to update practically any of my stories consistently from now (mid August) until about late November or early December. The reason is due to Marching Band and school starting again. I wasn't able to work on any stories last week because I was working on 4-H Fair things. I also haven't really been able to write much because of a writing block. This break will hopefully de-stress me and allow me to return back to writing. Thank you all for staying and supporting me. I might update some stories during that time, along with writing drabbles in Blank Slate.

 

Individual Update: Yeoof, this story is my pride and joy, so I will probably come around and update, just not every week like I was trying to do. I'm glad y'all seem to enjoy this story, it is really fun to write! Chapter 7 is still in the works, so, hopefully that will come out soon. Sorry for not having updated in about a month, i've just been struggling with some things irl, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General statement: 1st  
> Individual update: 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for the xxx chapter. It's a bit of a mess, but hopefully the more I write, the less crappy it will be. This will hopefully be long, so there are more chapters to come! Thank for reading!


End file.
